


Leptotyphlops Carlae

by C Square (Emiko842)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cherub Porn, Cherub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JADE: if the heart is in the right place then the right thing to do always seems obvious<br/>JADE: so john accepted his denizens terms<br/>JADE: and with that... </p><p>Written when this page was left as a cliff-hanger http://www.mspaintadventures.com/test_index.php?s=6&p=008986</p><p>An alternate idea about what might have come next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
JADE: if the heart is in the right place then the right thing to do always seems obvious  
JADE: so john accepted his denizens terms  
JADE: and with that…  
CALLIOPE: the yoUng human felt something stirring within him.  
CALLIOPE: becaUse wasn’t this all typheUs’ faUlt? not jUst the slick oil clogging Up this little world bUt everything. the monster had power, and intelligence, it coUld have foUght against this game that took far too much, it coUld still fight now.  
CALLIOPE: bUt it won't, it will jUst sit there and give him a terrible choice.  
CALLIOPE: john knew what was stirring now. hatred. bUrning dark and black and fierce.  
CALLIOPE: becaUse this creatUre, this creatUre coUld be _better._  
CALLIOPE: and so the choice was given. a chance for his friends lives in exchange for a transformation of sorts.  
CALLIOPE: and with a roar of anger he began to feel the change begin.  
CALLIOPE: he was bUrning with his hatred now, his form elongating with it Until he was before typheUs as an equal.  
CALLIOPE: and then the fight, a clash of immense powers. god against god, flesh against flesh, teeth biting down to draw blood bUt not yet to kill.  
CALLIOPE: it was john that was dominant in the end, yoUnger and trUly designed to best this monster.  
CALLIOPE: so typheUs fled. he woUld have to leave now, to find a safe place for the offspring that was sUre to come.  
CALLIOPE: this land was john’s now.  
  



	2. Chapter 2




End file.
